


L'Homme du Train

by ValkAngie



Series: Original Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkAngie/pseuds/ValkAngie
Summary: Un homme s'endort dans un train, pendant un voyage nocturne. A son réveil, tout est différent.





	L'Homme du Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hathorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathorik/gifts).

Le wagon brinquebalait paisiblement sur ses rails, entraîné par la locomotive qui klaxonna; le bruit soudain, retentissant, de l'avertisseur tira un homme de sa torpeur. Cet homme se redressa, s'étira, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son compartiment vide. Il ne vit rien d'autre que son reflet chiffonné de sommeil et celui des lampes à l'éclat usé de la cabine comme dans un sinistre miroir rayé. Le train sembla alors jaillir hors du ventre de la terre ; les parois ne lui renvoyaient plus l'écho de ses renâclements métalliques et d'autres points de lumière apparurent, par la vitre, dans le lointain de l'océan de noirceur qui s'étendait sous les yeux de l'homme.

Dehors, il faisait nuit.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi, il ne le savait pas. Avait-il raté son arrêt, une correspondance ? Cela non plus, il ne le savait pas et en fait, il ne se souvenait même plus être monté dans un train. L'homme chassa l'engourdissement du sommeil en se frottant les tempes et les yeux et rechaussa ses lunettes avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux aiguilles de sa montre. _22h34_. Il était tard et il espérait qu'il lui serait toujours possible de prendre une autre ligne pour revenir en arrière ou bien qu'il trouverait une chambre dans un hôtel, le cas échéant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le train. L'homme jeta un rapide regard circulaire à la cabine ; il n'avait ni sac, ni bagage et, tâtant ses poches, il n'y sentit que son portefeuille et un trousseau de clé dont il reconnut le tintement familier.

Pour l'instant, même s'il se sentait bien, reposé, il se savait aussi prêt à se rendormir, bercé par le ballottement régulier de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, profitant de la paix de son compartiment vide et du silence de sa mémoire. Il se souvenait d'un rendez-vous dans son emploi du temps, suivit d'un dîner d'affaire et que son retour chez lui, ainsi que son mode de transport, dépendrait de l'heure à laquelle finirait ce même dîner. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, avec la lenteur de la paresse, le paysage sur lequel son regard se posa par la fenêtre n'avait pas changé ; tout était toujours noir d'une nuit sans lune, sans étoiles et sans bruits, alternant les campagnes et les bois et le mirage de lumières vacillantes, trace d'une ville ou d'un village, loin des rails. Le sommeil regagnait l'homme alors que le train passait une gare de fret, seulement éclairée de quelques globes sales et blafards où une infinité de wagons et de locomotives avaient été rangés là, et peut-être même abandonnés tant ils semblaient ignorés, dans la nuit.

Alors à nouveau le train serpenta entre les collines et les campagnes obscures pendant de nombreux kilomètres.

L'homme soupira et consulta à nouveau sa montre. _22h34_. Les aiguilles étaient arrêtées et l'homme grommela son mécontentement derrière ses dents, reposant lourdement sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Il n'avait rien à faire qu'attendre ; aucune page de journal, aucun magasine n'avait été abandonné dans ce compartiment pour tromper son ennui et même le paysage n'avait rien pour le distraire tant son uniformité devenait lassante. De nouveau, l'homme ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Alors, il songea à sa réunion, les directeurs de l'entreprise lui avaient semblés satisfait par sa présentation et les investisseurs n'avaient émit aucun commentaire, positif ou négatif, ce qui selon ses associés, était un très bon signe quand au montant du chèque qu'ils obtiendraient pour le développement de leur projet. Un léger sourire de plaisir serein étira les lèvres de l'homme qui se cala plus confortablement dans son siège. Le repas, lui, avait eu lieu dans un de ces restaurants chic où la note est plus généreuse que le contenu des plats mais il n'y avait pas eu tromperie sur la qualité. Et s'il se concentrait bien, l'homme pouvait encore sentir l'arome de ce délicieux vin sur ses papilles. Si ses affaires marchaient comme il l'entendait, c'était un endroit où il aimerait emmener sa femme. Ou peut-être sa secrétaire.

De petits coups répétés contre la vitre de son compartiment le tirèrent de ses rêveries ; un homme vêtu de gris et d'une casquette se tenait devant lui et lui demanda poliment son billet de train, lui souhaitant le bonsoir. Surpris mais ravi d'une autre présence éveillée dans ce train, l'homme tâta toutes les poches de son costume ; il sentit à nouveau ses clés, un mouchoir dans une des poches de son pantalon puis à nouveau son portefeuille dans sa poche intérieure. Il l'en tira et fouilla dans les rangements de cuir avant de trouver la feuille cartonnée qu'il tendit automatiquement au contrôleur qui étudia le papier, en silence. Le contrôleur, bien que la première personne que l'homme voyait depuis son réveil, ne lui adressa que peu de mots et à son teint blême, il pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impatient de rentrer chez lui.

— Excusez-moi, dit l'homme, rompant le silence. Jusqu'où va cette ligne.

Le contrôleur lui jeta un regard proche de l'hébétude puis répondit, la voix fatiguée :  
  
— Le terminus est pour bientôt.

Il consulta le billet de l'homme puis sa propre montre.

— D'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Et c'est aussi votre arrêt.

— Merci, répondit l'homme.

Satisfait, il se tourna vers la vitre, dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelque chose dans les alentours noircis mais il ne vit que son reflet et celui de la cabine que quittait le contrôleur. A nouveau, l'homme consulta sa montre mais ses aiguilles figées rappelèrent son attention sur l'employé.

— Pourriez-vous… entama-t-il.

Mais le contrôleur avait déjà quitté son compartiment. L'homme marmonna encore mais chassa l'idée de courir dans les coursives, d'un geste de la main. Dans vingt minutes, à peu près, il serait libéré de ce train et il consulterait l'heure à la gare, pour être débarrassé de cette nuit sans fin.

Un chaos sur les rails fit sursauter l'homme ; il avait somnolé à nouveau. Sans doute les vingt longues minutes promises par le contrôleur étaient-elles passées et l'homme se leva de son siège pour s'étirer avec plaisir. Le train continuait toujours sur sa route de fer, à vive allure et au dehors, ni le jour, ni le terminus de ce voyage ne semblaient pressés d'arriver. L'homme, lui, l'était à présent et son impatience lui piquait les jambes et les nerfs ; il tâta ses poches, d'un geste mécanique, mû par la frustration de l'inconnu dans lequel il était bercé par cette prison sur rails.

L'homme prit son portefeuille et en sortit son billet plié et poinçonné. Son verso était blanc, barré d'une grande ligne noire, souligné de quelques chiffres sibyllins et l'homme le retourna ; il n'avait que faire de chiffre qui n'indiquaient pas l'heure et d'une autre bande noire que celle qui s'étendait par sa fenêtre. Lorsque les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur l'autre face de son ticket de transport, son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons et un désagréable frisson lui parcourut le corps ; les deux faces étaient identiquement muettes.  
La colère fut la première des émotions qui arracha l'homme à sa contemplation puis, il sortit de son compartiment et s'engagea dans le long couloir. Le contrôleur saurait sûrement quelle était cette mauvaise blague. L'homme observa l'intérieur de la cabine qui suivait la sienne par la vitre ; celle-ci était vide ainsi que l'était celle d'après et encore celle d'après, ainsi que toutes celles qui suivirent jusqu'à la porte de la voiture.

Alors, une nouvelle émotion fit trembler la main de l'homme lorsqu'il actionna la poignée et ce fut la peur qui le porta dans le couloir du wagon suivant. Mais là encore, toutes les cabines étaient vides et ce fut en courant qu'il remonta le train jusqu'à la locomotive. Le bruit des rails sous la machine et de son élan dans l'obscurité étaient assourdissants mais l'homme frappa à la porte, en appelant, son billet serré dans sa main moite. Le cœur battant, il attendit un instant mais personne ne répondit.

— Hey ! appela-t-il, de toute sa voix.

Il frappa de nouveau mais ses appels furent couverts par un nouveau coup d'avertisseur. Encouragé par ce signe de présence, l'homme frappa des deux poings, tira sur la poignée puis fini par l'actionner, de haut en bas. Docilement, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme la poussa avec force, couvert d'une sueur froide où la colère l'emportait à nouveau sur la peur. Cependant, il se figea alors que devant lui s'étendait un tunnel infini, au bout duquel la plus éclatante des lumières l'ébloui. Il porta ses bras devant son visage puis tenta un nouveau regard. Avec précaution, il baissa les bras, cligna des yeux et fit un pas en avant. Il lui sembla que le train ralentissait, à mesure qu'il avançait, cessant lentement de brinquebaler sur ces rails dont la plainte unanime se fit moins régulière. Un nouveau pas en avant et tout cessa.

L'homme comprit alors qu'il s'agissait-là de son dernier voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost non-édité depuis Fiction Press.


End file.
